Bluebell Bête
Bluebell Bête is the Daughter of Beauty and the Beast from a the fairy tale of the same the name. She is a mean spirited person who only cares about looking beautiful and ending up in a huge castle with riches. She is on the royal side of the destiny conflict because she believes she is the will become the beauty of her story, but actually she is the beast. Character Personality She is very mean spirited. She believes the only things important in love are beauty and riches. She bullies people she thinks are ugly. She is an all out spoiled brat. When she is aggravated or provoked she goes beast mode. When in beast mode Bluebell becomes a lot more physical and the bullying changes from using words to using her fists. Appearance She has wild, but still ruly brown hair which becomes dark brown and wilder when she becomes angry/goes beast mode. Normally she has brown eyes, but they turn red when she goes beast. She only wears the most expensive clothes, because other clothes are beneath her. She wears a long blue gown/dress to school. She also wears a tiara with diamonds. Fairy tale – Beauty and the Beast How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast How do they come into it? After the fairy tale the Beauty and the Beast got married. They eventually had a daughter. She grew up being able to get everything she desired, which turned her into a spoiled brat. Relationships Family She is the daughter of the beauty and the beast. Friends She is friends with her roommate Lucia King. Romance As a royal she believes the only should be with is her fairy tale partner, but she does not yet know who her beast (or atleast what she believes will be the beast) will be. All she knows is that it is a Prince Charming. Outfits Basic She only wears the most expensive clothes, because other clothes are beneath her. She wears a long purple (picture still has to be replaced) gown/dress to school. She also wears a tiara with diamonds. Legacy Day For Legacy Day Bluebell wears a purple ball gown. She also has a hair tied together letting two ponytails fall back. She uses the tie she makes in her hair to also tie a rose down in her hair. Getting Fairest To be added Trivia *She believes she will be the beauty, but is actually the beast. *She is aware that she has some traits of here father's beast side but has yet to put two and two together. *When angry her hair gets a bit darker and her nails get a bit longer, signalling the beast coming out. *Only the real future Beauty, Beau Avenant Charming knows she will not be the real future beauty. Beau hates her because she is ugly on the inside. *She thinks she has to keep a social standard and only wants to be seen with people who are both royal by choice and royal by blood. Only one of the two won't cut it for her. *She's french-english and knows how to speak french fluently. *Her class schedule includes: Grimm-Nastics, Kingdom Management, Beast Training and Care, Cooking Class-ic and Princessology. *Her favorite color is purple, the color of Royalty. Quotes *"I'm more beautiful than you, that means I'm better than you" *"Watch your tongue or I'll rip it straight out of your mouth with my bare hands!" - Bluebell's beast/angry side. Notes *This is my first OC to be added. *Name was suggested by TimeLordPinks123. *Her picture was also drawn by TimeLordPinks123. *She plays a big part in my upcoming story together with Beau Avenant Charming and Savanne "Svane"Ælling. *She is an antagonist. . Gallery Bluebell Emmarainbow.jpg|Bluebell drawn by the wonderful Emmarainbow432 Timeline *26 May 2014: Bluebell's page and profile picture are added. *29 May 2014: Bluebell debuts in her first fantale. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:BreZ Category:Nobility